The present invention relates generally to piping assemblies, and in particular, to an improved intercoupling piping assembly for use in tubular building constructions that improves the strength of the overall building construction as well as having other advantages, such as but not limited to, reducing “racking,” which may occur under certain conditions, such as but not limited to, during high wind conditions. In a particular embodiment, although not limited thereto, the present invention is highly advantageous in tabular building constructions that are fabric covered, where lightweight design and the elements, such as wind and snow conditions, must be factored into the construction and projected durability of the final structure.
Single pipe metal tubular buildings with fabric covering are very desirable. However, one of the problems encountered by these structures is their tendency to “rack,” whereby the tubes to move out of their 90° orientation with each other, causing the tendency of the structure to lean. High winds are one of the most common causes of this “racking” problem.
U.S. Published Application No. 2008/0202574 describes a recent improvement over the prior art, and FIGS. 1A and 1B of the instant application illustrate an intercoupling piping assembly made in accordance with the aforementioned '574 application.
However, it is believed that further advances in the art are desirable and have been achieved. As but one example, it has been found that a surprising degree of improved building strength can be achieved by reconfiguring the securing arrangement of the pipes to the coupling device, which is thus provided by the present invention. Other advantages and improvements of the present invention over the state of the art are disclosed herein.